One slight Problem
by Bunyrabit
Summary: What if Rory went to an engagment party with a friend and meet someone there she hasn't seen in forever...Im not really good with summarys so please read
1. Default Chapter


    Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls
    I hope you guys like the story so read on....
    "Gabriel Marie Stevens you know I am your best firend and have been since the
    1st year of college,but you know I don't like the whole rich party scene...hell
    I don't even like the party scene" Rory said getting comfortable on the couch
    because she knew she would be on the phone a while, after all she was talking
    to Gabby on the phone
    "please Ror please go with me I'll be your best friend forever"
    "Gab I dont wanna"
    "please I'll buy you coffee every day for a month"
    Rory's ears perked up "....did you say coffee..."
    "yep sure did"
    "...whenever I want it"
    "...will you go if I say yes"
    " yes I will"
    "then yes when ever you want"
    "oh yay!!!!! Hehe I get coffee when ever I want it"
    "....but I'm only gonna buy one a day for you"
    "what you didnt say that...."
    Gabby cut her off "to bad you already agreed no taking back"
    "uhhh grrr well I gotta go"
    "ok bye"
    ~Friday~
    "oh my god Gabby you came" Rebbekah said to here
    as Gabby and Rory walked in the double doors.
    "of course we came it's your engagment party" Gabby said hugging her friend.
    "Bekkah this is Rory,Rory this is Bekkah"the two girls shook hands
    then Rory congratulated her. After 10 minutes of talking the question
    was asked
    "so.... Bekkah..who is the lucky guy how come I haven't met him" Gabby asked
    "oh well here he comes so you can meet him now"
    Rory & Gabby both turned to see a tall masculine blonde guy walking towards them.
    Gabby noticed Rory tense up at the sight of him so she bent over
    "whats the matter"
    "nothing" Rory said then smiled
    "Tristan long time no see"
    "oh you know him...from where" Rebbekah asked wrapping her arms around
    Tristan's waist.
    "oh actually we went to high school together"
    "were you guys friends" She asked snuggling closer to Tristans side.
    Tristan seemed to be getting really uncomfortable by the second with Rebbekah
    wrapped around him with his first true love standing right there in font of him.
    "I guess you could say that"Rory said
    Gabby sensed the tention so she jumped in the conversation"so when's the date"
    "oh we decided....."Tristan drowned her out with his thoughts *God Rory is so
    beautiful...I forgot how strong my feelings were for her....*
    "....isn't that right Tristan hun"
    "oh yeah...right...uh I have to go talk to my mom really quick i'll be back"
    she leaned up so he could kiss her before he left,but he simply dismissed it and
    walked away as fast as he could. Rory watched him walk off there was an un-
    comfortable silence "uhh im thirsty...I'm gonna go get something
    to drink do you guys want something to drink"
    The two remaining girls shook their heads no so Rory walked off.
    "Gabby I don't think Tristan still wants to get married 'cause I mean I know this was
    a set up wedding and all but I thought we were actually in love after all the time
    we have been spending together and how nice he has been to me...I thought this
    wedding was real not just an obligation,"she paused "did you see the way he
    looked at Rory....he has never look at me like that....you know....oh hey
    Rory that was fast" Rebekkah looked at Gabby "I'll see you later I have
    to go mingle"
    Did you like it? well please review whether you like it or not please tell me
    what you think if you like it I'll continue if not I wont.
    


	2. 2


    Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls
    "hey Tristan why did you leave so fast earlier and you didn't even give me kiss"
    "I'm sorry beck....I ...j-just remembered I had to tell my mom something"
    "well it couldn't have waited till after you kissed me"
    "jeesh beck I didn't realize everytime I walk away I have...."he paused and ran
    his hand through his touslled hair "you know what lets not do this here we'll talk
    about it later"
    "no Tristan I want to talk about it now"
    "bekkah people are staring your parents AND mine are gonna be mad and I
    dont feel like have a long ass lecture on how we shouldn't fight in public so we
    will talk about this later"
    "fine" she walked off
    "god..." he was muttering to himself
    "hey are you ok"
    "huh....oh hi...yeah I'm fine"
    "ok you better be glad your guys' parents stepped outside to talk to some people
    out there"
    "you don't think that many people heard?"
    "uh no not to many" Josh gave him a 'yeah right' look and then said "well
    I gotta go find your sister"
    "ok bye man"
    "Tristan Janlen Dugrey come with me right now"
    "for the last...ok mom"
    She stalked on to a balcony that was unoccupied "what the hell is your problem
    starting fights in front of everyone....you two are supposed to be deeply in love"
    "mom thats just it I'm not in love I don't even want to be married"
    "well thats just to bad Tristan because you are getting married to this girl so you
    better go out there and make things right between you two"
    Tristan sighed "yes ma'am" he knew better to argue with his mother....she was
    always right Elizabeth Dugrey put on a very fake smile and walked back into
    the room but not before she said "I mean it Tristan"
    He rolled his eyes and walked over to Rebekkah he put his arm around her
    shoulder and pulled her closer
    "hey Beck can we talk...alone"
    "no" and she went back to talking with her friends. He was about to leave
    when he saw his mom glaring at him "c'mon bekkah please come talk with me"
    "no we aren't talking remember"and she gave him a set glare
    "fine I don't need this crap anyway I'm going home in case any one ask.
    He plopped down on a bench outside and let out a loud aggrivated sigh
    "hey what are you doing out here?"
    "oh jeez I didn't realize you were there"
    "well thanks"
    "no I just..."then he saw her smile "sorry"
    she smiled agian "its fine so...Tristan Dugrey....married....never thought
    I would live to see the day"
    "hey It was possible mary..."
    "so you never answered me why are you out here...and my name isn't mary"
    "why are YOU out here"
    "no fair I asked first"
    they were sitting out side for 30 minutes just laughing and catching up on old
    times and Tristan had
    forgotten the reason he had came outside in the first place.
    "Tristan why are you out here get back inside and mingle" said Rebekkah's mom
    "I am mingling"
    "no mingle inside next to your FIANCE" she said Fiance with an emphasise
    so Rory would get the hint and stop talking to him. * I don't want him talking to
    any other women till after him and my daughter are officialy married *
    "plus I think your mom was looking for you" she said looking at Rory
    "mine"rory questioned
    "yes"
    "my mom isnt here she is in Stars Hollow I came with a Friend"
    "oh...well it must have been some one else the lady was looking for" she said
    trying to cover up her lie.
    Do you guys like the way I wrote it or should I rewrite and if I should im open to your
    suggestions. So you know what to do next thank you for reading and hopefully for
    reviewing the next chapter will come soon.
    


	3. 3


    Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls
    Rory walked back in the big over decorated room ,getting the hint that the
    lady didnt want her near Tristan, looking for Gabby. She spotted
    Rebekkah first "hey have you seen Gabby"
    "no I havent I thought you guys left" Rebekkah said then turned back
    around dismissing Rory.
    *well whats wrong with everyone here if mom was here we could have some
    fun* she thought with an evil grin on her face.
    "Rory there you are where have you been I've been lookin' for ya"
    "I was sitting outside"
    "where I checked out there twice I wanted to see if you were ready to leave
    cause I have payed my dues here"
    "uh ok lets go buy some coffee" she said with a huge smile.
    "I'll meet you at the car I have to get my jacket" Rory said as she was
    walking away
    She bumped into someone and quickly said she was sorry "oh it's just you
    Tristan"she gestured to the group of people around him "having fun 'mingling' "
    "ha your so funny were are you headed" he said as he followed her and waved
    bye to the guys he was standing with.
    "I was gonna get my coat cause me and Gabby are leaving"
    "why so early"
    "coffee" she paused and the added"plus I have to go to work early tomorrow"
    "oh well it was nice seeing you again" Tristan could've hit him self *it was nice
    seeing you agian I couldnt think of something better to say* "I mean uhh so call
    me sometime ok"he handed her his card
    "ok I'll be sure to bye Tristan Dugrey" she turned around and walked quickly to
    the car. She opened the door and sat down quickly "so Rebekkah was nice...how long
    have you
    guys known eachother"
    " awhile but we havent talked in like 3 or 4 months we use to be real close but then
    her mother set her up with that Tristan guy and she has been all tied up with him
    " Gabby stopped talking and looked at the road "so which cafe do you wanna go to"
    "uhh the one down 15th street"
    "ok"
    ~the next day~
    beep beep beep beep "no shut up"Rory said swatting at her alarm clock trying
    desperatley to turn it off. She layed in bed for a little longer then slowly got up
    and walked towards the coffee maker turned it on and then walked to the
    bathroom to take a shower "I really need to find a different job....make me
    wake up at 5:00 am"she muttered to herself.
    Rory was fully awake now and decided to call Gabby and get her to go get
    some coffee.
    "what" a groggy but yet fully annoyed voice beamed into the phone
    "hello sunshine" Rory said over cheerfuly
    "are you crazy its" Rory heard some noise then Gabby say oww "5:50 I don't
    wake up for another 30 minutes"
    "well we did have a deal and I'm really in the mood for some coffee"
    "Im sure you have already had atleast 3 cups you could've waited another 30
    minutes"
    "well yeah but I wanted cafe coffee"
    "Rory uhhh you know a girl really needs her beauty sleep it doesn't just come to
    most of us"
    Rory started chanting coffee and it started to get louder but Gabby stopped her
    "alright all be over there with coffee in 30-40 minutes"
    "ok thank you Gab-by"
    Gabby walked through the front door with 2 cups of coffee "Rory you are so
    lucky I'm an understanding friend"
    "what ever do you mean"Rory innocently said while taking a cup outta Gabby's
    hands "so What time are you supposed to be in" Rory looked at her clock
    "oh 5 mintues ago no biggie"
    "jeez 6:30 Im glad I dont work with Paris...oh wait I do....Im glad I'm not
    an editor along side of Paris"
    "shut up are you done getting ready"
    "not really do I look like it"
    "ok well you know where everythings at just get ready here if my mom calls tell
    her to call my office"
    "ok bye Rory see you later"
    She walked fastly in the office her secretary was giving her all of her appointements
    for today and eveything else as she quickly walked to her office ".....and Paris is
    waiting for you in confrence room 3"
    "what for"
    "she wants to talk with you about next months ideas"
    "already we..." she cut her sentence short as she walked in the conference room
    "hey Paris bright early as always"
    "yes to bad I cant say the same for you....whyare you late"
    "well cause you see it actually is a funny story..." she was about to go into detail
    when Paris said
    "save it we have work to do"
    You guys have to tell me if you want me to continue, cause otherwise I wont know
    if im putting this story and no one is even lookin at it like they see it and they are
    like oh ugly and they scream ugly real loud and then fall over and scratch their
    eyes out becuase the story is so ugly then some one coems to check on you and
    you are sitting on the floor with a disgusted look by the ugliness of the story....
    oh sorry so anyways tell me if you like the story or not I really need to know
    


End file.
